Amazing Grace
by Spirix
Summary: The origins of Maria Ross and her life story as she lives through the anime plot. Made for Marylover. Ross x Various People Ch 4: I once was lost
1. so sweet the sound

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA, nor the characters within.

* * *

**_how sweet the sound_**

She sat in her chair with thump, placing her elbows on the vanity. The noise from the party downstairs came through under her closed door.They sounded so happy, but were they really?

"Are you happy too?" she asked her reflection. Her dark blue eyes were cold and distant, but with an edge of sadness. She pulled a long lock of her straight black hair forward to examine. It was prefect and fell right back into its chosen place, much like herself. "Do you even know who you are?"

Her door opened without a knock."Wynflaeth Dear, come back down stairs.Alfred hasn't met you yet. How do you expect to attract a husband holed up in your room?"

"Mother, I don't want to marry, I told you that? I'm only fourteen!" She wanted so bad to just pick up Loveday, leave and never look back.

"Fourteen is a fine age to be certain of your future. Now, fix your hair and come meet the rest of the charming young men here to see you tonight.You father has already approved several.You just need to find one you get along with. Come now dear, be happy your father loves you enough to give you a choice. When I was your age, my betrothed was picked out for me—"

"That's just it! Why do I need this big plan, huh? What's wrong with going to school and being something, someone?"She knew raising her voice was unladylike but didn't care. She had a point to make.

Her mother just sighed and smiled down at her. "You are such a spirited child and it will gain you a fine catch, just come downstairs.I'll be waiting, and don't forget to fix you hair…that one piece, did you touch it?"

"No…" she sighed, "I'll be down in a minute." The anger washed away as she watched her mother leave. This happened every time. There was no communication exchanged, they merely talked at each other."No more. I refuse to live this sham of a life. I want, I want, I want to choose!"

She ran over to her polished dresser and took down her horse figurine. "Come on Loveday, we're leaving. I don't want to be in this house another second. If I stay I'll just be 'Wynflaeth Maria Russ' forever. Wait, that's not true, I guess I'd have to take on my dear _husband_'s name, and you know, lose my identity."

She threw some clothing into a bag then stopped. These were all things her mother picked out. She looked around the room. Everything from the pink shear curtains to the lacy dust ruffle were all her mother's choices. The only thing she could see that was really hers was Loveday, her only friend.

She put the horse in her shirt between her small teenage breasts and walked towards the window, leaving behind all her material things, even her coat. They disgusted her; every single item was tainted with bondage and confinement. She opened the window to the rainy night and climbed out onto the sill easily with her slim form. She sat, letting the water soak her side.

"Goodbye Wynflaeth Russ, I hope we never see each other again," she said to the empty room, a place she would never return to, leaving behind the name of who she was told to be.

* * *

**A/N:** So yes, welcome to another fic. I'm so weak I don't even care anymore. I can't stop posting to save my soul. I hope you stick with this one, it's elaborate and detailed after this brief prologue. Also, Russ is not a typo.

This fic is for Marylover who loves Maria Ross. Her adoration somehow infected me and here we go on another adventure._  
_

-rix


	2. that saved

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA, nor the characters within.

* * *

**_that saved_**

Cold and wet, she sat alone in a derelict doorway. Leaving home with nothing a few days prior had seemed like a liberating idea at the time, but now it meant she actually had nothing, no clothing, no money, no place to sleep, not even her name. She was no one and very hungry. Her black hair was pasted to her head and neck like a second skin, her eyes were dull and directed towards her white heeled dress shoes, now a murky brown. She examined her hands and smiled. The nail polish was chipped and there was dirt everywhere. She was pleased, some where beyond the massive feeling of hunger, that she looked less like a doll, and more like a girl.

"See, Loveday? I'm a mess but I'm me," she spoke to her little black horse. He never answered but she knew he was listening, her constant companion.

She decided it was time to explore her surroundings more. The alleyway was dark and full of garbage and murky puddles. Her long skirt was brown around the edge and torn on the side. Her bodice shirt was tight and confining, but she allowed it because it kept her warmer than to take it off.

A stray cat dashed across her path and she jumped. It looked at her for a moment with its eerie orange eyes before taking off into the shadows. She hugged her horse close to her heart and continued the long trek between the tall brick buildings. The street noise grew fainter as she made her way into the very heart of the city.

"You know," a low voice said from her left she jumped, "a pretty girl like you shouldn't be hanging around here. Hurry up and go home to daddy before someone sees you."

She couldn't see the person speaking, only a pair of well worn in boots poking out from under and shabby blanket.

She fingered Loveday and tried to see the speakers face, but it was covered. She found her voice and replied, "You see me."

"Yeah, I do," the voice said simply. It sounded young, but that's all she could decipher.

"So, what does that mean?"

"That's yer a foolish rich girl who's gonna get caught if she doesn't head home soon."

She didn't know what possessed her, but she answered back, "You've already caught me, and nothing's happened. Why should I fear another encounter?"

"Cuz, I ain't interested in the likes of you. Go home before someone who likes yer face comes to play with it." The voice was cold and indifferent.

She took a step to the side, away from the blanketed person, but didn't move any more than to shift Loveday into on hand and hold out her other one in greeting. "Why don't you come out?"

"Cuz I don consort with idiots like you. Go home!" The blanket was pulled away and a girl the same age jumped out. She would have been blonde, if it weren't for the layer of gutter living all over her. She panted with an odd wildness that only the alley could have supplied.

She clutched Loveday and looked into the other girls eyes. "They're green, they're gorgeous." She smiled sincerely. "What's your name?"

The wild girl blinked at her question. "Are you daft?"

She replied, "Possibly. How many other girls do you see wondering around here? None I suppose. Truth is, I don't have a home or any friends, and it looks like you are in the same situation. Tell me your name, so we can be friends."

"You're touched in the head, insane."

"And you are avoiding the question. Do you not have a name?"

"I do so!" The green eyed girl glared at her. "Martel."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that girlie? What's your grand ass long noble name then?"

A moment of indecision, then, "Ross."

"Yer names shorter," Martel sneered.

Ross smiled and held out her hand. "Exactly."

Martel took the offer and they shook hands. Ross had made her first real friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, I was finally able to post something. For all you people who read everything I write, you'll notice this has a different feel to it. I'm trying out a different style. Now that Ross picked a name for herself, it will be a hell of a lot easier to do dialogue. YAY!

Anywho, I have to go catch a bus home. _  
_-rix the demon


	3. a wretch like me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**_a wretch like me_**

"Martel! MARTEL!" Ross yelled as she dashed around another dumpster. Her baggy grungy army pants hung dangerously low on her hips, but Ross just smiled and hiked them up again. Her long black ponytail flickered behind her like a victory banner as she pelted full out down the narrow alley. Today was a good day.

After a month of living on her wits, Ross was proud to say she made her first successful steal. Ross kept the silver pocket watch close to her heart with both hands as she made her way to their home. It changed from week to week but Ross thought that it was a wonderful way to live. She got to see all parts of Rush Valley from the theatre district to the market place. Today they were living close the northern border of the city where all the travellers came in and out. Martel had taken the fist few days to show her the different escape routes and vantage points so she could navigate one her own.

Martel new the city like the back of her hand and Ross was amazed anew each day by how thorough the other girl was. For someone with no education at all, Martel was a street genius. Ross figured that's how she managed to live alone and survive for as long as she had.

Ross halted in front of the door. "Martel?" she asked as she opened it up and walked in.

It was a dark and sparse room, no doubt a back storage way for a shop, but the interior door remained looked at all times. Martel had explained that when living in the tourist part of the city, they search the streets daily for rift rafts. This small room was opened up the first week of the month, every month just for her. Martel didn't know why exactly, something to do with knowing the people who owned the building, but she never questioned a bout of good luck.

Ross sat down and crossed her legs to lean against the wall and wait for her partner to return. They weren't really friends when she thought about it, and figuring out how to classify them was hard. Some days she thought Martel was glad to have her around, someone to talk to and tell stories too, even someone who could now be of use as a distraction or a decoy in particularly risky events. Other days it was like Martel was disgusted in her. Ross didn't know how to react anymore. But today was a good day because Ross was contributing. She stole this watch and she was contributing!

Where was Martel to celebrate with?

As if summoned by being thought of, Martel stumbled in the doorway and staggered over to the corner of the small room deemed 'sleeping'. She didn't seem aware she was not alone. Ross stood up and wandered over to her. Martel was curled in a ball and… crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ross pocketed her prize and knelt down by the suddenly fragile girl. It was unsettling that this steel core individual even had a soft side. "Martel?"

She uncovered her head to glare at Ross. Her words were weak and lacked their usual venom. "Go the fuck away."

Martel curled back up in a tight coil that Ross couldn't see a way to draw her out of. She tried though. "What's the matter? You can talk to me Martel. What happened?"

"Shuddap, shuddap, shuddap! Fuck wha is wrong with ya! Look around wit' those pretty eyes of yers." Martel snapped up with vicious tears streaking down her face. "Do ya see anything ta be happy about around here? Go home!"

Martel was panting, perched on her knees. Her shoulders heaved dramatically and she clenched her fists. Ross eyed her apprehensively, was Martel going to hit her? Ross wasn't worried too much if she did, when did getting beaten become a normal thing? She had never gotten a thorough thrashing, but Ross ran out of fingers to count the times she been snagged by dangerous man looking for a pretty face. Martel had been there each time to snag her back… That's when she saw it.

Martel's belt was missing and her shirt was ripped and stretched out of its natural shape. There were bruises forming on her forearms and her long hair was missing its normal tie. Ross may be new to the world, but the way Martel was holding herself told her everything.

"Well girlie, are ya gettin a good look?" Martel nearly spat out the words. "Ya done playing street now? Why doncha just leave already. I'm tired of waking up each day thinking yer gone and yer here. Go already before I start ta get use ta ya!"

Ross leaned forward, distributing her weight between her two knees and one hand, using the other to cup Martel's cheek. "It's okay to like me Martel. It's okay to want me around, to have fun with me. It's not a crime. Just because life happens and happens hard doesn't mean I'm going to leave." She wiped a tear away with her thumb and attempted the blonde girl's rough dialect. "Doncha get it chickie? Yer stuck wit me 'n I'm stuck wit'chu."

"Fuck you… I don't need ya." Martel choked out, followed by a weak sob.

Ross ignored her profanity and kissed her forehead. It was a simple gesture she took a small comfort in while a small child, but had taken it for granted. Her father used to do it whenever she scraped her knee or tore a dress. It was something nice that Ross cherished. It had always cheered her up, so maybe it would work on another.

Martel looked shocked at first, but then did something that surprised them both. Martel kissed Ross fleeting on the lips and collapsed in her arms, face buried in Ross's shoulder. Ross blinked repeatedly as she held the trembling girl. She was obviously distraught and didn't mean it but Ross had to wonder if that were true as Martel whispered over and over into her shirt, "_Please don't leave me too."_

* * *

**A/N: **Well there is another piece. Do I detect a hint of yuri? Who knows.

-rix the demon


	4. I once was lost

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA, nor the characters within.

* * *

**_I once was lost_**

Another month passed uneventfully except for the increase in Ross's skill as a street urchin. She had a wealth of knowledge in pick pocketing, escape routes and climbing walls; which she was currently making use of.

She smiled as she hefted herself over the final fence of her 6 block dash and landed gracefully between two bushes. She sat and caught her breath as she listened to her pursuers rush past, assuming she would stick to the main path. Ha! She wasn't born yesterday.

Ross pulled out her first steal from her secret pouch and smiled. She always felt more accomplished when she looked at the gleaming pocket watch. She ran her delicate fingers over the snarling dragon and felt the same tingle she did every time. It was as if the watch was pulling something out of her through the finger tips in small amounts.

"That doesn't belong to you," someone said casually from above her.

Ross's eyes grew wide at the blue uniformed individual in front of her. She quickly assessed her surroundings and decided her best bet would be to jump back over the fence into the alley way. Half way up the wall, a firm hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her down into a crouch. The military man held up a figure to quiet her, much like a child would play hide and seek.

Obliging the man in such a bizarre situation, Ross ducted and backed away from him. She just had to wait until he looked away and she could vault over the wall fence to freedom.

"Sir? Sir! This isn't funny anymore. You are supposed to have tea with General Winston in... five minutes ago! I know you think he's a pompous ass but it's you duty to keep him happy while he's visiting. Colonel!"

Ross smiled behind her hand and relaxed a bit. He companion looked highly amused as well. She took that moment to study his features. His uniform had the four stripes and three stars, just like a colonel would. He was no peeping over the bushes carefully and his moustache wiggled back and forth comically. He knew she was watching him.

"You know who that is out there?" He said with a smile.

"No," she replied.

"That's my babysitter. Olivier is a nice girl but she has quite a temper. I suppose if she doesn't find me soon she'll start swinging that sword of hers at my dear bushes to find me. I best be going to meet that pompous ass." He stood up slowly but stopped before his head cleared the bushes. "You best be going too. I had fun today young lady. Keep out of trouble and beware of that watch. Being seen with one of those is dangerous. I suggest you sell it before you get caught."

He left the bushes, somehow looking very dignified with his leaf riddled uniform. The girl from before started yelling again and the colonel was right; she really was waving a slim sword around. "Colonel Grumman! What do you think you're doing? General Winston is considering you for posting out east and you choose _now _to hide?"

He didn't seem fazed by her flailing limbs. "Calm down Second Lieutenant. I was just admiring the gardens, something you should consider with that fiery temper of yours dear Olivier."

Ross ducted back down behind the bushes when the blonde girl started screaming again. "Don't speak so informally to me Sir! You'll be a general in only a matter of weeks and posted to the Eastern Headquarters to RUN IT! It's about time you learned the mannerisms. You know it's you soft heartedness that's kept you a colonel all this time."

Colonel Grumman only smiled and twitched his moustache. "That's something you must learn too Olivier Armstrong. I know you are fresh out of the academy but really, you should have at least learned manners there."

Ross took advantage of their loud banter to escape back over into the alleyway. Somehow the calm and quiet around her left her feel empty. She looked back behind her and wonder about what it would be like to live in their blue world instead of her own shabby one.

* * *

**A/N:** Another day, another chapter, another act of necromancy. I'm cold outside so I'm going in. Enjoy the Maria Ross chronicles. I did a lot of name dropping so have fun knowing the people. :D

-rix


End file.
